


Dispersed Sunlight

by Zenairis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A lot of ansgt with some fluff, Kolivan is kolidone and he's going to kolirun outta here I stg, Kolivan isn't actually in here, M/M, Someone take away my writing privileges please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenairis/pseuds/Zenairis
Summary: Shiro and Keith were doing fan-fucking-tastic until the Galra decided to invade and fuck everything upORShiro finds himself faced off with the remains of what used to be the love of his life. His beloved Keith who Haggar had snatched away from him. She began her transformation of Shiro's lover, breaking him both mentally and physically, forcing Shiro to watch the process. How cruel, being so close to his hurting lover but unable to do anything.It seems that everything Shiro loved always found a way to slip from his fingers and vanish. Of course, that thing always returned but it was never the same.Shiro now faces a decision he never thought he'd have to make.-OK I'm complete shit at summaries but I promise the actual story is better :')Warning: READ THE TAGS BEFORE CONTINUING





	Dispersed Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first ever fanfiction relating to this fandom, so bare with me as I learn the ropes of writing.
> 
>  
> 
> I've been working on this fic for a little over a month now, enjoy!

 

Jagged metal claws met flesh and found home deep within the integumentary layer of the opposers left limb that had been thrown up in an attempt to block the feral attack. But to no avail. The claws ripped through the limb as if it were paper dampened by the tears that the opposer had wept once he discovered who his next opponent should be. The last thing the opposer saw was the light that glinted across the claws rushing towards his head to finish his attacker's job. Shiro had defeated many without fear. There wasn't much he remembered before the Galra invaded, but this beast was the one thing that never strayed from his mind. Keith. His beloved Keith had been corrupted and destroyed by an old witch that went by the name of Haggar. How Shiro seethed at the thought of her. He still remembered how everything began. How Shiro wished things were that simple once again.

_"Keith, wake up." Shiro hissed. The raven-haired man's brilliant eyes blinked open._  
_"Hmmm?" He hummed, grogginess evident in his slouched posture._  
_"You know how Iverson feels about you not sleeping in your own quarters. You could be fired." Shiro reminded his exhausted lover._  
_"Has that ever stopped me before?" Keith asked. He grabbed Shiro's left palm and began lazily trailing kisses along the fingertips from where he lay upon Shiro's chest. Shiro sighed contentedly._  
_"You know Iverson, everything's about rules."_  
_Keith smirked, "Sound like someone we know?" ___  
_Shiro rolled his eyes and playfully batted at Keith's face, his half-assed attempt falling short and landing on chapped lips. Keith brushed his lips across Shiro's fingers once more before he pulled himself forward on Shiro's chest, kissing Shiro lovingly. Shiro returned the quick gesture and smiled fondly at the man who lay upon him._  
_"What's another night?" Shiro asked, a mischievous tone hanging on to the end of his sentence. Keith raised an eyebrow before sitting up, his legs on either side of Shiro's torso. His stretch was accompanied by an exhausted yawn. Shiro smiled._  
_"You remind me of a cat."_  
_Keith's head tilted downwards so that he could stare at his lover._  
_"That so?" Keith asked, not bothering to speak in full sentences. Shiro nodded and sat up the best he could with the man sitting on him, broad hand pulling Keith's head down for another kiss._  
_"Definitely," Shiro replied after breaking the kiss. Keith just smiled and went in for another. Soon it was a battle of kisses and who could give the most in various places._

_An idea worked its way into Shiro's head which caused the elder to smirk. He grabbed Keith's waist and shoved just enough so that the now surprised man fell backwards. Shiro maneuvered to sit between Keith's open thighs, smiling triumphantly. Keith gasped in surprise and mock anger._  
_"That wasn't fair," Keith complained._  
_"Well neither is you being so fucking adorable," Shiro replied between the kisses that were now covering Keith's sharp jawline. Keith whined in protest, palms pushing against Shiro's chest lightly. Shiro chuckled lightly and rolled off Keith._

A screech ripped itself from Shiro's throat, leaving the tissue raw with strain. He didn't realize it was his own until the roar of the crowd was silenced by surprise. Blood rushed to the surface of the wound, beading along the tear in the limb before pooling over. The crimson liquid was pooling on the ground beneath Shiro. His body shook in both shock and disbelief. Keith had attacked him. Keith was going to kill him. This monster wasn't his beloved Keith anymore. It never was and never will be. Shiro's mechanical prosthetic hand burst into life as he charged at the much too large beast. A pained battle cry threw itself from Shiro's throat, the pain in his left arm forgotten. 

_Shiro reached for Keith's hand almost as if it were second nature. He pulled the man into his chest, his hands trailing down to Keith's waist where he held the man securely, brushing his fingers over the clothed flesh. The man in his grasp shuddered softly, nuzzling his face into the crook of Shiro's neck. Shiro's chin rested itself in the raven locks of hair that had been tickling it moments before._  
_"Takashi, I'm scared. So fucking scared. What if the Galra do kill us? What if...What if there is no after life? What if I never see you again," Keith whimpered out, hands curling into fists against Shiro's broad chest. Shiro cooed softly, calming his trembling lover._  
_"It's okay Keith, we'll make it through this together. We've gone through so much together. I don't want to lose you but you've shown me that not everything is my fault and I don't always have to be perfect. You rounded my rough edges with love as did I to you. I believe that whatever life throws at us was meant to be. I wouldn't want to die any other way than holding the person I love most. Keith, I love you. Never forget that no matter where you or I end up, okay?"_  
_Keith replied with a feeble nod and a fresh wave of tears that damped the front of Shiro's shirt. Shiro cooed once more, running a comforting hand up and down Keith's back. As Keith's sobs quieted, Shiro began to hum You Are My Sunshine. Keith's eyebrow raised in a challenging arch. Shiro's lips quirked into a lopsided smile. Shiro's soft humming was cut off by loud explosions of blinding light that flooded the room. Shiro and Keith both flinched momentarily, jittery against each other's warmth. The pair raced to the nearest window, throwing the blinds open. Shiro spotted mushroom clouds of excess smoke and fire. A breath lodged itself in Shiro's throat, tightening it's grip around his airway, threatening to suffocate the man with fear. Keith was panicking, hyperventilating and clawing at Shiro's bicep._  
_"Takashi! They're here! They're going to kill us! This isn't fair! We didn't get the chance to...To have a future. It's not fair! Takashi, what are we going to do? I'm not ready to say goodbye," Keith sobbed out. His body was shuddering from the force of the emotional pain that wracked his body and threw it into turmoil._  
_"Shhh, baby, it's okay, we'll be okay. We'll see each other soon. See you then, love," Shiro murmured into the man's ear, smiling half-heartedly, more so to convince himself than to convince Keith._

Shiro's prosthetic hand balled into a tight fist at the memory of Haggar breaking through their front door and ripping Keith from his grasp. Shiro could do nothing because moments later the dark abyss that had claimed Keith decided its thirst for ruining lives wasn't quite quenched just yet.

Shiro slashed at the claws rushing towards him, sending the beast backwards. It screeched in anger, the once broken claws regenerating at a terrifying rate. Shiro's heart skipped a beat as the monster's other hand connected with the flesh on his right side. Pain greater than any he had ever felt swamped his entire body.  
He stumbled, wincing visibly. Blood was already gushing from the newly torn skin, black dots swarming his vision. A sickening smile pulled itself onto Shiro's weakening frame. The flickering abyss seemed to dance before his eyes.  
The last thing Shiro could register was the solid thump of his own body rushing forward to meet the arena floor's welcoming arms. 

_I'll see you soon, Keith._

 

**"The Champion has fallen."**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! Please leave your thoughts below and possible critique. This is unedited so I wouldn't be surprised to find incorrect grammar usage along with typos or misspelled words. I also got extremely lazy towards the end, sorry about that. ^^' 
> 
> Send me prompts and I may write them!
> 
> Thank you for your time!


End file.
